


Can I hold you?

by marysuepoots



Series: Dousy Ficlets [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Skye | Daisy Johnson Needs a Hug, supportive sousa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysuepoots/pseuds/marysuepoots
Summary: Daniel is still learning Daisy's boundaries, but they'll work it out together. Ficlet.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Dousy Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027167
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Can I hold you?

Daisy was busy typing programming into the console when Daniel arrived in the main room to demand she take a tea break. She didn’t notice his presence, so absorbed in thought, biting her lip in such an endearing way.

He reached out a hand to cradle the back of her neck, beginning to lean down to kiss her forehead. She jerked violently, knocking over her chair. She scrambled away on her palms, eyes wide and breathing heavy. 

Daniel held up his hands, “It’s just me Daisy.” He reassured, lowering himself to be on her eyelevel. “It’s just me.”

Daisy’s eyes were blown wide as she gulped for air, keeping her eyes on him as she tried to slow her breathing. Tears pricked the edges of her eyes and his heart hurt to see her in so much distress.

“Can I hold you?” he asked.

She focused on her breathing for another few minutes before she nodded. He moved forward and scooped her up into his lap, wrapping his arms firmly across her shoulders, his other hand rubbing soothingly on her upper back. She clung to him, burying her head in his neck and wrapping her arms tight around him.

Agent Harper stopped in the doorway, tablet in hand, he gestured for her to wait a moment. Harper nodded, worry in her eyes as she turned and walked away.

He rocked Daisy gently as he felt her begin to sob uncontrollably, tears wet against his shoulder. He just muttered sweet nothings to her ear as his other hand stroked cautiously through her hair. After a while her body stop shaking and he felt her relax against him.

“I’m sorry,” Daisy sniffled, her voice cracking. She leaned back and folded her hands into her lap. Her eyes were puffy and tear streaks running down her cheeks. He reached up a thumb to wipe away a tear and placed his forehead against hers.

“I shouldn’t have startled you,” Daniel admitted, “I came to make sure you took a break and you looked so caught up in work.”

Daisy rolled her eyes, “Always with the tea breaks, Sousa.”

He blew a puff of air into her face, her hair moving gently with the gesture. She laughed softly. He pulled back to see her face properly, tucking the stray strand behind her ear. He cupped her cheek and she leant into it, closing her eyes.

“I can’t take it when someone reaches for my neck and I can’t see them,” Daisy confessed, opening her eyes to examine Daniel’s expression. She gently moved her hair to the side, exposing the side of her neck with the angry rectangular scar.

Daniel stared with concern, fighting the urge to trace his fingers over it. How many more scars would he have to see on the woman he loved? How much more trauma had she been through?

“It’s a no-go zone,” Daniel affirmed, finding her hands, and squeezing them gently. A smile hinted at her lips as she leaned in to kiss him softly, lips meeting his in a sweet chaste kiss. He responded tenderly, lingering and appreciating the small moment before he pulled away. He kissed her forehead and tapped her hips, both unfolding themselves to stand up. He weaved his hand into hers and she let him guide her toward the kitchen and her awaiting cup of tea.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be written into another story but it no longer fits so it's now a ficlet. I'm considering writing a Guardians of the Galaxy/Astro Ambassadors crossover - let me know if that's something you want to see!


End file.
